Island of the Red Rubies
by Percabeth 1 Love
Summary: Of course, if you know demigods, you know they have dreams. Now I am talking dreams that can tell your future and determine your fate. Not just some cute little dream about puppies. If you feel something stirring inside of you right now, close this book immediately, run out of the room, and never look back... Disclaimer: I don't own PJ, Uncle Rick does!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note -Sorry Guys, this chapter is really short... Which of course means I will have to post more soon!_

Of course, if you know demigods, you know they have dreams. Now I am talking dreams that can tell your future and determine your fate. Not just some cute little dream about puppies. If you feel something stirring inside of you right now, close this book immediately, run out of the room, and never look back. Don't say I didn't warn you... Then again if you want to be a risk taker then read on... if you dare...

After a long day of work protecting the Argo 11, Annabeth could definitely use some shuteye. Of course she knew the risk of falling into a deep sleep, especially since Tartarus. She was warned by Nico that Tartarus and the House of Hades would stir horrid memories and gruesome dreams of the future, but she took the risk. As she fell asleep, she found herself in a cave. She took out her flashlight and when she turned it on she discovered that the whole room was filled with beautiful rubies. She knew this was weird, so she tried to go outside, and found herself in another cave. She had had this dream before, which was really unsettling.

In the middle of the night she woke with a start screaming,"What is going on!"

She must've startled the crew of the Argo 11, because she heard falling, running, bumping, and cursing from her friends. And then all at the same time, Percy ran into the room with Riptide, Jason flew into the room with his javelin, Hazel ran in with her sword, Frank charged in as a grizzly bear, Piper ran in with her knife, and Leo ran in with a hammer, which of course was ablaze with fire.

Percy was the first one to speak up, "What's wrong!? Are you okay!?"

"I am fine. Sorry to scare you all, but I have been having some really strange dreams. So, let's have a meeting in the Mess Hall around one so that we can all... change..."

The girls looked at the boys, and bursted with laughter. They were in their boxers! When the boys looked down, Leo swore and ran out of the room with Percy, and Jason flew out of the roomreally fast.

"Well that happened!" -Piper

"I can't believe they didn't notice!" -Hazel

"I seriously love your magic Hazel!"- Annabeth

And with that the demigods retreated to their rooms, changed, and headed for the mess hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note- Sorry if you didn't understand the last few lines of the first chapter, all will be explained this chapter. This chapter is mainly about why the girls did what occurred in the last sentences, and the Meeting in the Mess Hall that Annabeth wanted. Also, this chapter has a lot of funny dialogue, so read on! Thank you so much for reading, check out my other story, and please review because I love to see your feedback... which gives me ideas on what I should write next! :) P.S. Little Short, but I will be posting again later on sometime today. _

The girls where all in their seats in the mess hall when the boys came in. They came in and sat down with mad faces. Apparently they had figured out that it was a prank. Well... revenge. Last week, Leo built a device (With help from the other boys) that could lock all of the girls doors when the button was pressed. The girls were stuck in their rooms for 4 hours! They had plotted to get revenge but didn't know what to do, so Hazel decided to use a little magic. Hazel had a thing with magic. She could sense your presence and everyone else's. She knew there wasn't any monster in Annabeth's room, but could sense something was wrong. She was a lot more powerful than the girl that died in Alaska in the 1940's.

The room was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. Hazel was the first one to speak.

"So.. We got even... But that doesn't mean that Annabeth still isn't having strange dreams."-Hazel

"True, but that was pretty embarrassing... And thank you for giving me a heart attack Annabeth.. I thought that there was like a monster on the ship or worse, Gabe."-Percy

Annabeth started to laugh. She hadn't heard that name in such a long time.

"Nothing is that bad, but thank you for being concerned." -Annabeth

Percy smirked. Percy hadn't smiled a lot since Tartarus, which made Annabeth feel really good to see him happy again.

"Okay, so let's get down to business. Annabeth what has been going on?"- Jason

"Well, for starters, I have been having some really strange dreams that keep occurring day after day. Let me explain them to you.

~I am standing in the crows nest of the Argo II waiting for something. Then, in a flash of red light, I am transported to a cave. This cave is not just some old, slimy cave. This cave is full of glistening red rubies. I then try to escape, yet I just end up in another cave. I then look at the walls in a closer perspective. There are scratches, which I believe could either be Ancient Greek or roman transcript. Then, I hear an unearthly voice saying 'bring the boar and the girls.' I am then flashed out of the cave again and back at the crows nest where it all started.~" -Annabeth

"Do you think that the writing on the walls could mean something?" -Leo

"I don't know, but the part with the unearthly voice concerns me. The boar is the sacred animal of Ares, and I really don't think that the "voice" wants me to bring a boar." -Annabeth

"Could the boar maybe refer to Frank?" -Jason

"I really don't know. I need a little time to think about it... Well it's two o'clock in the morning, so I think we should all get back to bed. Who wants the first slot of guard duty?"

Jason raised his hand and headed up to the top deck, and the rest of the half-bloods went back to their rooms.


End file.
